Just a Dream
by MizFortune
Summary: PRSPD - "I can't." he answered. "I'll love you even after death. Until the last rose dies." Bridge/Z
1. Chapter 1

Just a Dream  
Sorry. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but..I'm back! Please wait while a flurry of updates hit you in the head.  
A sad story needs a sad disclaimer. I don't own anything. Based off Carrie Underwoods' song, Just a Dream.

* * *

"No! It's my wedding day!" Elizabeth, better known as Z, Delgado, screamed. She put on her wedding dress, crying. She then drove to the place where he died. Where they both died. She died the same instant he did. Right before their wedding day.

She walked down the aisle, just like she would in a church. Her groom was there, in a white coffin. She lifted her veil, not bothering if everyone saw her cry. She walked slowly at first, then faster and faster until she reached her never to be husband.

She just cried by the coffin, not caring if she died in that spot. She wished she would.

She cried there while the preist went and said the words he was paid to. The congregation sang a sad song. Sadder than any song she'd ever heard. The only thing sadder was his death.

Her best friend, Sydney Tate, wife of Captain Sky Tate, sat next to her. For the first time, she saw that Syd had ruined makeup on her face. She'd been crying, too. In her hands was the American Flag, waiting for her to drape it over the coffin's white surface. She took the flag, but didn't do anything else but hold it close to her, crying into it. It was all she had left of him.

Then, she heard bullets fire, and felt like each of them went through her body. Just like what they did to the love of her life.

* * *

_They were in his car, just sitting there and talking._

_"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked her._

_"Of course."_

_"Don't be. Tomorrow's just another day."_

_"Tomorrow is another special day, because I'll be spending it with you. When I'll be saying that I'll always be there."_

_"And I'll be saying that I will, too. We don't need a ceremony to do that."_

_"Promise." she asked of him. "Promise you'll be there with me. Until death do us part."_

_"I can't." he answered. "I'll love you even after death. Until the last rose dies." he said, pulling out a boquet of flowers from behind him. She noticed one of them was plastic, and knew that he would love her always._

* * *

"I am so sorry to tell you this, Miss Delgado, but Bridge Carson has fallen in service to Space Partol Delta. Please accept my condolences."

The day was supposed to be a dream, her dream day, but now, all she wanted was for the day to be just a dream.

* * *

I'm not sure if you guys will get it, so if you don't please watch the video. Happy Thanksgiving!

Click on the button that says Review!


	2. Version 20

Just a Dream  
Version 2  
Can you blame me for trying another time?

* * *

"No! It's my wedding day!" Z Delgado cried. It was exactly two weeks since her eighteenth birthday, and she was getting married to the man of her dreams. She quickly put on her wedding dress and hopped into her car. The passenger seats in the back was cramped; it was full of his letters to her. Every letter since they met.

She straightened the blue tiara Syd had let her borrow for this special day. And today was special. Just not the kind of special she was looking for.

She pushed open the church doors and just stood there, an outsider. She was out of place. Everybody was in black, she was dressed head to toe in white. She lowered her veil, hoping that nobody would see that a tear had found its way out of her eyes and was now cascading on her cheek.

The sound of trumpets startled her, making her drop the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

_They were in his car, just talking. A soft music played from his radio._

_"Are you still thinking about tomorrow?" he asked her._

_"Not really. I'm just nervous." she answered._

_"Don't be. Tomorrow's just another day." he whispered._

_"No. Tomorrow is a special day. It's going to be the very best day of my life." she then turned to him. "Promise me something."_

_"What?" he asked, turning to face her._

_"Promise me that you'll love me. Till death do us part."_

_His answer was delayed as he pulled out a bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses. As he gave it to her, he said, "I can't. I'll love you longer than that. Until the last rose dies."_

_It was then she noticed that one of the yellow roses was plastic, and she knew that he would love her forever._

Walking slowly down the aisle, more tears found their way into her cheeks. Everything seemed so distant. The sound of the winds in the trees, the sound of the preacher saying the words he was paid to say.

"Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift this brave man's soul, and heal the hurt his death has brought us." the preacher man said.

His death.

She kept walking down the aisle, past the priest, and stopped by the coffin, where she knelt, took off her veil, and cried. Just cried. Not caring if people thought she was crazy. She had lost her everything.

She was still there, kneeling beside him, crying, when she heard a song. The saddest song. So sad that the only thing sadder was his death.

Her best friend, Sydney Tate, knelt by her. Z looked up, her eyes all red and blood-shot from crying, and saw that Syd had been crying, too. Her best friend hugged her tightly, then gave her a folded up American flag,

"I'm sorry, Z. He's not coming home." she whispered, as tears poured out of her eyes. Her best friend then gave her another tight hug, then sat back down and cried on her husband's shoulder. Z looked longingly at the two of them.

We could have been like them. She thought. We could have been married, we could have been happy. More tears. Why? she asked herself, as she hugged the flag close to her. It was all she had left of him.

Guns then rang, military's way of honoring her never-to-be husband. She felt like each bullet had gone straight to her heart. In a way, they did.

_The doorbell rang, and a very happy Elizabeth Delgado opened the door with a smile. Her smile faded when she saw an SPD officer with a letter, which he gave to her._

_"Thank you." she whispered. She then tore the envelope and read what it said. "No." she whispered, tears staining the ink. "NO!" she shouted, as she fell on her knees, her tears now rapidly flowing._

_Dear Ms. Delgado,_

_Space Patrol Delta deeply regrets to inform you that Bridge Carson was killed during the Troobian War, in the service of his country._

_We have lost a valuable member of the Ranger team, great friend and inventor. I am very sorry for your loss, Z. Bridge was like the son I never had._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Anubis Cruger_

The day was supposed to be a dream, her dream day, but now, all she wanted was for the day to be just a dream.

* * *

Comments? Concerns? Criticism? Flames? Chocolate?

Please, I'll take anything. Reviews and chocolate are more preffered than others.


End file.
